Let's Dance
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Can one dance change it all? Liley. ONESHOT Rated M for safety, probably should be a T.


**I'm jumping on the Liley bandwagon, and I advise other people to do the same. The stories written about them are inspirational! **

**Rated M for safety, but it might be a high rated T for the end. I'm not good at deciding. **

**This is a One-Shot! Maybe it doesn't have much of an original storyline but I was bored and this is what came out of it. Truthfully, I have over at least 30 Liley stories unfinished but started in various stages. I just lose interest before I post them. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! **

Polishing the wheel on her skateboard, Lilly checked the time with a casual flick of the eye. The clock on her bedside table showed Miley was back from her tour rehearsal, meaning she could go and see her right now. Being without her best friend was so boring. Over the last few weeks when Miley had been busy with her dance and song choreography after school, Lilly had been left to do as she please, something she found tedious and unexciting. Usually she would do nothing with Miley and have fun; however, since her only other option was spending time with Oliver, the hours before the next day at school seemed to drag on forever.

Making a quick decision, Lilly grabbed her skateboard and ran downstairs, passing her older brother and sticking her tongue at as he took a playful swipe at her with his college textbook.

"Dork!" He yelled as she ran in the kitchen, "you're not supposed to pass someone on the stairs, its bad luck!"

As she ran to the front door with her helmet now fastened, she replied over her shoulder, "Bite me!"

Sighing at his aggravating younger sister, Matt Truscott shook his head and carried on up the stairs as Lilly dashed along the street, shadows occurring under the setting sun. It was always peaceful, she reflected, at this time. The streets were usually deserted, and a calming feeling lingered in the air. Lilly wasn't one for poetry or literature, but even she appreciated the Californian sunset at its highest peak; in a way it reminded her of Miley. Many a time they had laid in their part of the beach and watched the many shimmering colors radiate over the horizon. Just remembering those times made her skin tingle pleasantly.

"Cool it, Lilly," she told herself and took a deep breathe as she sped along the sidewalk. "Don't start thinking of Miley and lose your footing. Maybe it's a fantasy to have her at your will, but injuring yourself won't help anything."

Before she knew it The Stewart residence swam into view and knowing Miley was in it made her put on an extra spurt of speed in her eagerness. It wasn't that she had felt a different sort of attraction for the beautiful brunette that spurred her into action, but the fact that it was her best friend AND secret love, made the appearance highly anticipated from both aspects, especially if Miley was wearing her tight fitting Hannah clothing. That was always a bonus.

As the pathway came within view, Lilly carefully extracted her slim flip phone from the pocket of her shorts and hit the second number on speed dial. Tucking a strand of blonde hair from her face, she slowed down a little until someone picked up on the receiving end. If it was Miley her heartbeat would automatically change pace, so she wasn't surprised when Jackson answered.

"Malibu Hot Spot! Girls, woman and no boys welcome," he greeted cheerfully and in the distance she could hear Miley reprimanding him for his tactlessness while talking on the phone. Lilly giggled as the sound of a magazine making contact with solid body momentarily filled her ears, and Jackson's yelp made her roll her eyes. Even though Matt and her were just the same, she couldn't help but chastise the siblings that weren't hers.

"How can I help?" Jackson picked up a respective tone as it was clear Miley was still in the room. "Jessica, is that you? Babe, I told you not to call the landline, I have sasquatch living with me!"

Not having the time to scoff or contradict the boy that was almost family, Lilly shouted, "Lilly landing in 5! Clear the area!" Ignoring the girlish shriek and the hasty scramble to move out of the way, she flicked her phone shut and stuck out her tongue in concentration. Miley was there, it was initial thought to try and grab her attention to impress her.

"And she sticks the landing!" She called triumphantly as she jumped through the door with an air punch, tactfully pulling to a stop and grabbing hold of the tail of her board, thanking that Miley had quick reflexes, otherwise she would have been knocked out cold with the strength of the "Roxy" door.

"Wow, Lil, you get better every time," Miley complimented and closed the door behind her. "You know how to make an entrance."

Beaming, Lilly turned to face her and inhaled a deep breathe. Miley was undeniably stunning in everyway, it made it hard for her lungs to gather oxygen.

"Am I not in risk of getting pummeled into anymore?" Jackson's weak voice could be heard from behind the piano, a tuft of golden hair sticking up above the keys.

Miley snorted, "I thought Linda was the mouse." She grinned appreciably at Lilly as the other girl chuckled, and in amusement watched as Lilly's cheeks glowed red as Miley folded her arms and watched her.

Trying to recollect herself, Lilly cleared her throat to little effect and squeaked, "sorry for not calling first, I guess I'm in the habit of barreling in-"

"Lilly," Miley held up her hand and without thinking Lilly obeyed the gentle command. Defying Miley was impossible, there were such lovable qualities in her it was hard to say no. However, with Miley in such close proximity _in_ those tight clothes, made it a little harder for coherent thought. It was arduous to try and stay focused anyway.

"I love the way you barge in whenever you want. You're family," Miley gushed with a warm look in her eyes that Lilly gulped at, cursing herself for being whipped. She couldn't give herself away! Not after weeks of being successful at shielding her secret.

A distraction in the form of Jackson broke their friendly greetings as he stood up cautiously and brushed himself off. Muttering under his breath, he gave Miley the Evil Eye and stalked into the kitchen while aiming a glare at Lilly's skateboard.

"How was rehearsal?" Lilly was keen to hear about Miley's last few hours, or she had a hidden motive was just content with listening to her voice no matter what the words.

Miley scrunched up her face, "Todd, one of my guy dancers almost sprained his ankle and everything was a little crazy for a while, but he was okay. Tracy had a degree in medical stuff so she got him bandaged."

"That sucks," Lilly said sympathetically while unclipping her helmet and putting it to one side.

"I think we're really progressing!" Miley continued and put the guitar she must have been strumming before Lilly came back in its rightful stand, "I thought we'd never memorize the dance steps to that many songs, but Hannah Montana doesn't stand for anything less than perfect."

Her fiery attitude almost made Lilly drool, and she shook the glazed look from her eyes and stopped staring at Miley's hips before she got caught.

"I know after school tomorrow we were supposed to go to the mall but my choreographer demanded we have another practice, what with the tour nearing and Todd getting injured. We need to nail it. I'm sorry Lilly, but I'll make it up to you." Miley bit her lip in regret at how much her double life was straining things between them both.

Lilly's heart sunk. More time away from Miley? The only thing worse than that was to be with her and know she couldn't have her. "That's okay …" she shrugged off the hollow feeling. It was selfish of her to be upset; her best friend was Hannah Montana and her fans were priority.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and her eyes widened as Miley appeared in front and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, Lil." She apologized in a whisper, standing so close Lilly was afraid to move and jeopardize such a heavenly position. Her heart was beating furiously and she prayed her hands wouldn't sweat.

Miley tucked some hair behind Lilly's ear, eliciting a shudder. "I know I've not been such a great friend lately and …" she stopped as though an idea had struck her. Just a few moments later her eyes were back alight, and she squeezed Lilly's hand in excitement. "I have an idea!" she announced and dragged Lilly over to sit on the couch.

Their knees were touching as they sat, and Lilly didn't have the courage to shuffle away. "What's the plan?" she asked with piqued curiosity. Anything that enabled her to be with Miley was good enough to grab her attention.

Without a preliminary warm-up speech, Miley's words tumbled out of her mouth in a hurry. "You can come to dance rehearsals with me! Yeah! Why didn't I think of it before? It was so simple, and right in my face!"

"Really!" Lilly slapped herself in frustration too. You'd think she would have thought of that under the circumstances.

Miley grinned in delight, "you can tell me what you think so far. I need an outside opinion. Besides you're part of this tour as well, you know. Lola Luftnagle is my good luck charm and without her the party can't be started."

Those words made Lilly smile. She was Miley's good luck charm! "I'd love to go with you!"

"Awesome!" Miley clarified, "I'll tell my dad when he get's home."

They sat there for a while longer, before Miley decided she was itching to do something productive and bolted up the stairs, no doubt to raid the Hannah closet. After watching Miley, Lilly thought to grab them both a drink before following, therefore finding herself next to Jackson, who was sat eating at the counter.

Satisfied, she found a couple of grape soda's and pulled them from the fridge, subconsciously imagining Miley drinking it by the poolside, droplets of water tricking down her exposed skin-

"What?" Jackson's stare shattered her stupor and made her feel a little awkward. It was a knowing kind of look and she didn't appreciate it one bit. "Well?" she persisted as he shrugged his shoulders and delved further in the bag of cheeto's. "What are you looking at me like that for?'

Jackson looked like he was contemplating saying something.

Lilly was getting impatient. Every second she spent down here was another precious second away from her secret desire, who was probably wondering where she'd got to.

"Whatever!" she ended crossly and bounded to the stairs with her drinks and a frown. That boy could be as weird as her biological brother.

When she was just about to clamber up the first step, Jackson cracked and said, "You like her."

That made Lilly freeze and slowly turn to face him. What did he just say?

His voice growing stronger, he repeated defiantly, "you like her. Miley, I mean. Not as a best friend either."

"H-huh?' Lilly's voice shook and she almost stumbled backwards. Damn it! She thought she'd managed to keep her secret just that, a secret. How in the world could unobservant Jackson know when Miley didn't? For start he was boy and boys were clueless to all things romance, plus she wasn't that obvious! Nonetheless he wasn't looking at her as though he was mad; in fact a hint of a smirk curled the corners of his lips.

As though reading her mind he hastily ploughed on, "Not that I think its wrong or anything. To be honest I think it's really cool that you like my sister, you're better than any boy she'd ever date. And don't worry, its not that obvious. I just have the brotherly instinct when it comes to Miles, that and the fact I caught you checking her out just a few moment ago."

Blushing, Lilly dug her nails into her sweaty palms.

"C'mon Truscott! Skater's don't get embarrassed!" he laughed genially and waved his bag of chips in the air, " Miles wasn't voted hottest girl of the year for nothing … although to me its kind of gross since I can't see what everyone else see's, because duh, she's my annoying sister. But you know her better than anyone and I know she's open minded!" It was almost like he was hinting for her to go and reveal to Miley and it made her all the more nervous.

"I can't believe you know …" she pretended to scratch her nose to avoid looking at him. What was the point of denying it? She was too far gone into the realms of humiliation to think up a lie.

"Lilly!" Miley interrupted from the top of the landing. "What are you doing, girl, stuffing your face with my spineless brother? Get your butt up here!"

"Well, you heard the girl," Jackson winked, "get up there."

Lilly hesitated. What did Jackson knowing actually mean and would it disrupt everything?

"Lilly, as extended family I advise you to tell Miley the truth. Keeping it from her and pretending like you're not is as good as a lie. You never know, bigger things have happened." He waved her off with that last piece of wisdom and she robotically walked up the stairs, stomach churning.

She could hear him chuckling as she closed the door to Miley's room and set down the sodas. _Bigger things have happened_.

Spinning on her chair, Miley flung down her Hannah schedule and brightly smiled at Lilly. "What do you want to do, Lil?"

_You_. "Anything." She hovered around the edge of the bed, playing with the sleeves of her shirt, thinking over her confrontation with Jackson. Even though it was unexpected it was something new to think about. Since he lived with Miley, did he know something she didn't? Why was he so persistent she go and talk to her about it? Did he know something about Miley that might mean she …

That was just her optimistic side taking over. What were the odds of that happening?

"I hate when you say anything," Miley dramatically groaned and jumped over to the bed. "Pick!"

"I just like spending time with you," Lilly's cheeks tinged into a brighter shade of crimson as she said a small snippet of the truth. Might as well make a beginning.

Another bemused look flickered across Miley's features, "me too," she replied softly and for the first time since her latest infatuation formed, Lilly saw something in Miley's eyes she hadn't ever seen before, but before she could ponder what it meant it disappeared.

Gaining hope, Lilly pulled Miley into a hug, something which startled the brunette.

"Whoa, you're a bit affectionate today!" Miley exclaimed and stroked her back with a small laugh.

Lilly smiled and wrapped her arms round her tightly. She had no idea.

"I'm just going to get set up," Miley pointed over to where her dancers were waiting, all stretching and clutching bottles of water.

Lilly, with her stomach bubbling since Miley was holding her hand and had been since they pulled up outside of the studio, numbly nodded and spotted somewhere where she could sit.

Once Miley had detached herself and gone to greet her choreographer, Lilly went over to the side and briskly sat on a comfy bench. The studio was fairly large with mirrors pinpointed on certain walls and the whole building spent of polished wood. A stage stood up near the front and Miley's band was getting unpacked, tweaking amps and tapping symbols.

The atmosphere was fresh; Lilly predicated everyone was feeling a lot more enthusiastic after a decent rest. As she scanned the vicinity with mild interest, she saw Todd, the dancer with a twisted ankle, lumbering his way unsteadily to a bench of his own. Needless to say her stare lingered on Miley longer than anything, heart soaring when she heard her laugh echo around the studio. How could one girl make her feel like every part of her was alive with fire? Looking at it logically, it was quite ridiculous.

"Right, from the top!" Tracy ordered and gave the band the few seconds warning. The others got instantly into position, Miley running her hand through her long curly hair before assuming her entrance.

Not having been present at one of these before, Lilly watched politely as they practiced, happy that she was in the same room as Miley. Plus, the brunette kept sending smiles and waves her way, and an occasional wink that made her squirm in her seat.

She'd always known Miley looked good but she looked even better when she was dancing. If there was any justice in the world Miley would step up her game with a miniskirt and camisole for her performance, Lilly devilishly smiled. But she didn't want thousands of boys (and girls) ogling her so maybe it was best she didn't.

"Having fun?" Miley jogged over with her bottle of ice cold water and sprawled on the bench.

"Yeah, you guys are doing great. I have no complaints, except you need to copy some of Shakira's moves I think," Lilly suggested. "You know, the chest swirl and the gyrating hips-"

"My fans would be scandalized!" Miley joked and smoothed the crease down in her t-shirt, "maybe when I'm not Hannah though." She left with a seductive wink and Lilly's blood boiled. What the heck was that? Was Miley … _flirting_?

The overpowering hold to grab hold of her best friend and throw her up against one of those mirrors to have her way with her was slightly indecent, so she excused herself and escaped to the toilets, sidestepping Robbie Ray who was outside on his cell phone.

When she stepped into the cool air she let the wind wrap around her body gratefully. Inside the studio she felt suffocated even though the place was so vast. Sighing, she kicked the few stones below her feet and looked up into the clear sky. The conversation she had shared yesterday with Jackson had thrown things into perspective. Having one other person know her secret was nerve wracking and put a heavy weight on her heart to know that everything was real. She had a crush on Miley, or maybe love…

"Lilly? What are you doing out here?" Miley's voice rang from behind.

"It was hot in there." She explained lamely.

Miley laughed and showed her the fan she was wafting, "tell me about it, it was like a sauna!"

"And I wasn't even dancing."

"Do you want to go to this celebrity party with me later? Nasally Tracy just called and invited Hannah so I couldn't turn her down. It's uptown, exclusive invite only."

Remembering what Miley said about Lola being her good luck charm, Lilly agreed.

"This place is crowded!" Lilly yelled over the thudding music as her and Miley made their way through to the bar, surrounding by flashing lights. "I hope I don't lose you."

Miley laughed humorlessly and sat on a stool, "I'm not hard to find in these clothes and wig."

Lilly shrugged with a smile, "True."

As they placed an order for their drinks a well-liked song came on over the speakers, resulting in a massive surge of people hitting the dance floor. Because Tracy was behind the party, it was more for the adults and the décor and location proved that, only Lilly swore she had caught a glimpse of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens by the life size lava lamp.

It was surreal to be enveloped by all of this fame and glamour after just leaving normal life an hour ago. The transformation was short and effective.

Sounding almost shy, Miley asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"D-dance?" Lilly squeaked. As in dancing with Miley, the very girl who made her leave the studio because it was too much insufferable heat to be coping with. However, she wasn't Miley right now so she wouldn't dance like Lilly secretly wanted her to. That wasn't really a silver lining (more like a quiet disappointment) but it was better than being tempted to do something she would regret, which involved Miley, her weak spots, and her tongue.

"Sure." Lilly tried to sound breezy and made to stand up. Before she got anywhere fast Miley had told her she'd be right back and disappeared. Looking around perplexed Lilly grumbled and sat back down and sipped from her straw. So much for not losing her. Where the heck had she gone? Having a spontaneous best friend meant there was never a dull moment.

A considerable short amount of time later Miley returned and to Lilly's surprise she was without the Hannah wig.

"Hannah!" she yelled, choking on her drink, "You're hair!"

"There are no paparazzi," Miley stated coolly, "I want to have fun as Miley. You're not dressed as Lola right now, maybe because we didn't have time for you to get changed but whatever. Tracy made sure no tabloids got a hold of this, we'll be fine. Our undercover identities are safe."

Taking a deep breath Lilly saw reason and stopped freaking out, "Do you still want to dance?" she asked bashfully, twiddling her fingers.

Miley grinned, "Yeah, but I need to do this one as just Miley. Hannah's not needed, she needs to keep a clean reputation."

Lilly gulped, "Oh Boy!' when she was lead to the middle of the crowd. Did Miley just say Hannah needed a clean reputation? What was she planning on doing?

To answer her unasked question Miley grabbed Lilly's hands and started dancing to the beat, pretty much like everyone one else in the room. Trying to relax and not forget she was surrounded by people and jumping Miley was not an option, Lilly managed to join in. Just as she was catching the rhythm with thoughts of having a good time to take her mind of things, Miley got considerably closer. So close in fact Lilly could smell her perfume.

Smirking, Miley dropped her hands to Lilly's waist and continued to move to the music. It was all the other girl could do to not freeze up! Convinced she was currently possessed, Lilly's arms connected around Miley's neck, trying to keep herself from exploding. All that was running through her mind was: Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!!!

Then, to top it off, Miley turned around so her body was pushed up against Lilly's and started grinding up and down her, letting her hands trail behind and run up and down her sides in familiar movement.

On reflex, Lilly moaned and her eyes fluttered shut only to be replaced by panic. This was really turning her on …

Miley pressed further into her and Lilly, not seeing what else to do, placed her hands on Miley's hips, her fingers creeping up her shirt as she moved.

"What was that about the gyrating hips earlier, Lil?" Miley teased and Lilly spluttered inaudibly. "Was that good enough for you?" Miley flipped around and ran her hands all over Lilly, coming to rest in her back pocket of her jeans, leaning in with a devilish look.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, unaware of what she was saying. This didn't make sense, what was happening? Miley was using her like a pole!

"Did that turn you on?" Miley whispered in Lilly's ear, "It felt like you were enjoying it."

Lilly couldn't breathe, "Y-yeah. You're so hot!" she exclaimed weakly, visibly cringing.

"You're not so bad either." Miley played with her belt loop, "Maybe a little inexperienced-"

"Hey!" Lilly cut across indignantly.

Miley raised an eyebrow in a challenging fashion, her finger slipping below Lilly's jeans.

Shuddering, Lilly lost her train of thought. What was she saying? Were they really in a crowd? Where was the music? What was her name …

"Lilly?"

She snapped to attention.

"Kiss me," Miley asked as casual as if asking an opinion on what shoes she should wear. "Maybe you kiss better than you dance." She added jokingly.

Oh, was that right? Without hesitation Lilly took the free invitation to force her lips upon Miley's, drawing patterns on her stomach as she did so, not believing what she was actually doing. She was kissing Miley. SHE WAS KISSING MILEY! Dang, did it feel good to feel her kissing back.

Taking the initiative Lilly tilted her head to deepen their kiss, making it as sensual as she possibly could, putting in all of her energy and love. To her surprise she felt Miley's tongue wet her lips, and tingles ran up and down as she immediately opened her mouth to accept her. The moan that escaped her mouth when their tongues met in a gentle duel was unpreventable. The bigger moan that vibrated against Miley's mouth when Miley proceeded in sticking her tongue down her throat was animalistic, but she didn't care. It all felt too good to stop and think. After Miley had finished massaging Lilly's tongue with her own, she drew back triumphantly.

Opening her eyes slowly and carefully, Lilly was relieved to see Miley still stood there with her hands brushing her neck.

"Yes," she said, licking her lips, "you definitely kiss better than you dance."

"Thanks?" Lilly looked confused but Miley pecked her on the lips and instead a dreamy expression invaded her perplexing stature.

"Miles?' The song was ending, and she feared for their friendship. "What does this mean?"

Miley didn't even have to think, but clung to Lilly, "I like you, and I'm certain you like me. I acted on it and here we are."

Lilly felt tears prick her eyes, but she never cried. Miley could cause so many emotions deep within, it was rather frightening how she made it sound so simple.

"Miley, I …" Lilly began apprehensively, "I like you so much, I have for a long time and I'm so-so pleased you feel the same way. I don't know what else to say, you make me speechless."

"I understand more from what you can't you say," Miley looked fondly into Lilly's eyes and she just melted with the warm intensity.

They suddenly realized the dance floor had cleared, the party was over but they didn't move. Tracy was yelling at some of the guests coming out of the restroom, and only a few people remained standing around the middle of the room, inconspicuously watching the two.

Lilly stroked Miley's cheek, loving the fact she could now do so without question. It was taking her a long time to process the recent turn of events, but she did register the feeling of elation above all else. Nothing was like requited love, reciprocated feelings and eternal joy. It was all so overwhelming; she wanted to burst out into tears, scream, laugh, and declare it from the rooftops. Who would have believed that yesterday she was helplessly pining for this girl? And now, a conversation with the elder brother later, she had just experienced the ultimate make out!

"What were the odds?" she settled for instead, her voice hoarse as she clung to Miley, not letting her get an inch away.

Miley didn't want to move and only tightened her grip, "One in a Million."

**Wow, sorry that was kind of long, I got a little carried away.**

**Please read and review, all are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
